


Crossing the Godly Wire

by myfailsafe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Camp Half Blood, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Some adventure, Wings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfailsafe/pseuds/myfailsafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are on a mission to keep Castiel safe while the angel is in the midst of returning the favor. But of all the weird things seen and been through, nothing prepared them for the 'safe haven' of Camp Half-Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This has been already posted on my FF account, but I'm trying to slowly make the transition to here. I hope you enjoy!

What do you mean someplace "safe"? Have you taken a look around the world here, Cas? It's a flashing neon sign that says DOOM!"

The angel stood stalk still as usual in his drowning tan trench coat, fixing a long and imploring stare of deep blue. He cocked he his a little to the side, his lips in a thin line. He didn't get something.

"Cas might know of a place we don't know of." Sam helped. "A place that's safe for us while this situation is sorted out.

The word 'situation' made it seem harmless; a mere stack of unfinished paperwork. Not the fact that God returned to his rightful place in heaven, and Castiel was being hunted down for punishment of rebellion. So for reasons Dean would rather not talk about (which concerned feelings and all that crap), he teamed up with Sam to protect the angel that so protected them. Sure, a part of it was completely and utterly selfish to keep Castiel. The other, more rational and easier to talk about part was they didn't want Cas to get his wings clipped and have daddy curb stomp him.

"It is a place hidden from the world, but still on it."

"Makes no sense, Cas. As usual, you're making No. Fucking. Sense." Dean muttered, leaning back against baby.

"Mortals cannot enter-"

"Well shit, we've died enough to get out of thatcategory." Dean gripped.

"Shut up Dean, let him speak." Sam snapped, curiosity kicking hard. He sided up next to his brother. "So how do we get in, Cas?"

"A creature there-"

"-you've gotto be kidding me..."

"Chiron is indebted to me and now will be the time I call upon that." Cas finished, not missing a beat despite Dean's snappy attempt to cut him off continuously.

Sam, of course, had his head bowed slightly. His brow was drawn up and bunched in deep thought, his eyes scanning the ground restlessly. The name had sounded so familiar. He should know it but he couldn't put his finger on it. It kept scooting away.

"I will return after I have called him." Castiel said suddenly.

Dean lifted a curious brow. "Your phone is in your pocket."

"A different sort of call, Dean. One that takes a few ingredients before completion."

"You are notcalling a demon."

Now it was Castiels' turn to have his brow bunch in confusion. "Why would I call a demon?"

Dean turned a disbelieving, exasperated, and very comical look at Sam who had paused his mental tirade.  
Dean was mouthing curses at his brother, Sammy was elbowing him back excessively. Castiel, on the other hand, buried his right hand into his trench coat and retrieved a large coin. The pads of his fingers played on the detailed sides, letting the brothers argue in front of him while he pondered where to take his next step.

"Cas, what's that?" Sam asked suddenly after slapping Dean upside the head.

"The first step. Now...if you'll excuse me."

The sound of fluttering wings cued his exit causing Dean to toss his hands up as he kicked off the car. He walked to where Castiel had stood, turning to face his brother with an angry glint in his eyes. His feet were planted where the angel had just stood.

"Son of a bitch! How the fuck can we look out for him when he just flies off and away from us?"

"But...that doesn't make any sense..." Sam muttered to himself.

Dean glared at his little brother. "No shit it doesn't make sense, Sam. It nevermakes sense until all the bad shit comes crashing on our faces."

"The coin Dean, did you see the coin?" Sam stressed, pushing off the Impala and walking up to come up toe to toe with his brother. His hands were rolling in front of him, like he was trying to keep himself on track while he caught his brother up.

"Yes I saw the coin."

"Its a Drachma." Sam said, then his eyes faded off and Dean knew he was swimming in that gigantic brain of his.

But nothing called a "Drachma" seemed to ring a bell with him. He couldn't think of anything supernatural with that name, so a part of him relaxed a little.

"THAT!" Sam exclaimed suddenly, flailing so sharply he almost swatted his simply bi-standing brother.

"What?" Dean questioned as he took a sharp step back. Instinctively he took a few looks around in case he missed something else.

"Have you ever heard of an Iris-message?" Sam continued quickly.

"No."

"Greek Gods?"

Dean rolled his eyes with a "no-duh" sort of shrug. "Yes."

Sam nodded. "Then we'll start there."

* * *

It felt like another, normal - yet new - day at Camp Half-Blood.

Now that the war was behind them, and the new laws were being put in place, it had been a bit of an overwhelming experience. At first, Percy didn't know his right from his left. Luckily, Annabeth was there to remind him that his head went on his shoulders and should be taken out of his ass. If his head was not shoved up there, it did not give him the right to talk out of it.

The new round of cabins were in the beginning stages of building. Kids were getting claimed on a daily basis. The Hermes cabin wasn't as clustered as it once was. Well...with campers. Stolen goods still wracked the place from floor to ceiling. The Stoll brothers were relentless.

Annabeth was back and forth from camp and Olympus. She was the official architect of the Gods after all. So as much as Percy wanted to spend his free time with his new girlfriend, he knew she was happily busy. She also stopped by constantly to check on the new cabins, and of course, him.

Grover stopped in occasionally when he'd stop in with new campers and give Percy updates on the progress of nature. Then, he'd be off all over again with Percy jogging after him with something he forgot.

Tyson came to visit when their father had a message to deliver. For some reason, Posideon just didn't want to use that fancy fountain in Percy's cabin lately. Not that Percy was complaining, but his dad was really giving away his soft side. Usually Percy was excused from duties when Tyson came to visit. Mrs. O'Leary would romp around happily while  
Tyson would throw her scrap metal balls hundred of yards away for her to fetch. After a few bone crushing hugs, Tyson would depart all over again.

Despite things coming together so wonderfully, some days were lonely. Sometimes he wasn't needed on any building projects. He had no woodland magic to help repair left over damages. He didn't need to, nor exactly wanted to, practice sword play or archery. If he picked anymore berries, he'd turn into one. So one day after already helping build a cabin, talked to Nico, visited the beach, and restocked the woods; he caved. He wondered to the big house desperate for something – anything – to do. Even if that meant

Chiron was going to make him clean the floorboards with a tooth brush. Secretly, he was hoping he'd be sent out on a mission, but he wasn't holding his breath.  
He opened the door and let himself in and aimlessly wondered down to Chiron's room. He never bothered to knock anymore. He always opened the door and Chiron welcomed him in with those knowing eyes and easy smile. Thankfully, he usually turned off his cruddy music.

But this time he walked in on something he was familiar with. An Iris-message. He'd seen them and used them more times than he could count, really. This time though, Percy did not recognize the person on the other end.

For the first time in Percy's knowledge, Chiron didn't notice him when he entered.

"It is imperative, Chiron. There are no other options left."

"Yes Castiel, I understand, but they do not have a blood of a god in them. Even with permission...I don't know if we can get them in."

"What if-?"

"Belief is not enough, and you know it." Chiron cut, though still with a gentle tone.

The man's face, somewhat obscured through the Iris-message had his mouth carved into a frown. His eyes boring into the room like search lights. It made Percy shiver slightly. His large, imploring blue eyes that reminded Percy of a certain god. The man had eyes like Zeus.

"Your pupil seems stunned by a common form of communication of your kind. Why?" Castiel questioned, his brow furrowing together.

Chiron turned his head, catching Percy's eyes before turning back to the message. "Unless you can come up with a very good catch, I'm afraid I cannot help you. I wish you luck. May your god notbe with you Castiel."

Then he raised his hand up and wiped the image from the air.

"May your god not be with you?Why would you wish someone bad luck? And we have more that one god...what's going on?"

Percy was rambling so fast he didn't really give the centaur time to answer the questions until Percy had fully strode in his room, his eyes lost and confused.

"It is not-"

"Don't tell me it is not my concern. Not after everything we've gone through over these past few years. I'm not the same kid that stumbled down the hill and you know it."

Chiron frowned slightly at the war strung eyes of the child in front of him. Someone who had seen so much, been through too much, all before he finished high school. He didn't want to keep Percy in the dark but it was hard to explain what was happening. He let out a long sigh as Percy watched him carefully.

"Sit. I'll explain this as best as I can, I assure you."

Percy shrugged, taking a few short steps to the left of him and took a seat on the desk.

"Now, you know of the gods."

Percy gave Chiron a sideways look that clearly meant he thought the old centaur had lost his marbles, but he nodded slowly. "Duh."

He was never the subtle type.

"There are more gods out there Percy. Lots of them. Yes, the Greeks had enough to make any normal persons head spin."

"I'm notnormal and my head doesn't spin. It jumps in a blender when it is on high."

"Percy...what I'm talking about is more than frowned upon. The fact that I'm talking about other gods outside of the Greeks is bad."

"Well, it can't matter much, right? I mean, a lot of people believe in a lot of different things. A lot of people worship different gods all the time. It's happened for forever, right?"

"But of how many of them are you sure of their existence?" He replied.

* * *

 

The sudden sound of fluttering wings caused Dean to turn his head. He was mid-stride to the motel room door, hand outstretched to grip the handle. His jaw clenched when his mind flashed scenarios of punching Cas from here to China before he felt the old mental throb in his hand. It was never very smart to punch an angel. Vessel or not.

He decided on verbal warfare.

He spun on the spot and nearly growled, walking up to be toe to toe with him. "You son of a bitch! Where the hell did you go?" Every bark of a word, Castiel's hair just barely fluttered. Dean didn't care if he'd gone over "personal space" and now here he was leaving no room for such words. Fuck it. "Did you forget the fact that God, the big guy upstairs, is trying to find you and revert to the vengeful days all over your ass? You can't just run...flyoff without so much as a clue and then come back. You have to stay with us."

"It was imperative that I get this done, Dean. It could keep you safe."

"I'm not the one who needs it Cas! It's you. It. Is. You! Did you forget that at some point? What if God took all your mojo? You'd be stranded somewhere, that's what. Then you'd be a sitting duck for your "family" to come and get. You wouldn't be able to put up a damn fight." Dean was seething, but that was the best way he could express most of his feelings. If he was concerned about you, he'd most likely tell you off. It was easier. Like now.

"I did not mean to cause you to become angry, Dean. I was doing what I thought would be best."

"What is best Cas..." Dean snarled before pausing. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He locked eyes with the angel and held his gaze steadily as he muttered. "It's just best that I always know you're safe, so please, stop being a rouge pigeon going after a loaf of bread."

"I will refrain from flying off." Cas translated.

"Now. Tell me what was so fucking important that you had to-"

The door swung open, Sam holding on to a bunch of bags and barely able to use his hands. Dean and Cas, still undeniably close together, turned to stare at him. Instead of helping, Dean cursed.

"Little help?" Sam bit.

Dean stepped towards him, releaving him of some of the bags while Castiel looked on curiously. "Are all of those bags full of food?"

"Where did you get that Drachma?" Sam asked, jumping the gun.

Castiel looked at him curiously, large blue eyes staring questionably at him. Dean looked over his shoulder.

"How is thatyour number one concern?"

Sam's eyes were lighting up and Dean knew he was on a roll. "Did you really create an Iris-message? A real one?"

"Are there other kinds?"

Dean turned, dropping the bags on the flimsy table. "Can we eat before you go full on geek mode and I lose you for the night? I want my pie."

Sam reached passed Castiel and handed over one of the bags, still reeling mentally and trying to sort through all the questions. Dean sat the bag down on the table, turning his  
back to them. They could talk about whatever for all he cared now, he had his pie.

But of course, as fate usually had it when Dean Winchester wanted pie, he would not be having any tonight.

"I apologize Dean, but you cannot indulge in your food addiction." Castiel's gravel hard voice struck his ear like lightening. Did he just fucking say that?

Dean spun on the spot, opening his mouth to tell off his friend back to heaven and right down to hell, but apparently whatever Cas had to say was far more important.

"We need to be leaving. Now."

The last thing either Dean or Sam remembered was the angel reaching out to both of them, the tips of his fingers striking like a snake, and then the world faded.

Dean's eyes fluttered open, the bright sky beating down on his face and nearly blinding him. He groaned, yanking his hand up to block out the cruel sun. He heard Sam groan which jarred him enough to look over. He blinked away sun spots to focus on his brother.

"You alright?"

Sam makes some sort of sound indicating acknowledgment. Dean gave a lazy roll to his stomach, pressing his hands flat against the grass. The action and realization had him pausing his process of getting up.

"What the fuck? Where are we?"

A familiar rocky voice reached his ears from somewhere far off. "New York." Dean looked up, and across some grass and up a hill stood Castiel underneath a pine tree.

Dean pushed off the ground and stormed up the hill towards him, Sam scrambling behind him. The last thing Sam needed was his brother trying to beat an angel who was built like a tank.

But as the two brothers came more and more near their angel friend, the slower and more hesitant their footfalls became. Not because of Cas. A little because his wings were out and showing. Slightly because they didn't know the one teen in a bright orange shirt. But mostly because there was a half guy, half horse thing right beside him.

As if they hadn't see enough weird shit in their lives.

"What the hell did you do Castiel?" Dean growled, coming to a halt just before the tree. Sam sided up next to him, just as weary of the situation and just as confused.

"I had to bring you here to keep all of us safe for the time being."

"You could have just brought us." Sam said gently. "You know we'll follow you."

Castiel locked eyes with Dean and his face softened, his body was a little less rigid as if a large weight was starting to melt off of him. His eyes were gentle and full of care and concern, causing Dean's heart to tap a little extra.

"I needed to do something to the two of you. I had to ensure that you would feel no pain." Dean clenched his jaw when Castiel's eyes barely flicked to Sam, but easily locked with his burning with sincerity. "I could not force you to endure pain."

Castiel turned toward the centaur and gave a small nod.

"I, Chiron, give Sam and Dean Winchester permission to enter."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then to the trio, unsure.

"I cannot assure you entirely that my preparations will work, but no other options have limited us to a trial of testing."

"I'm guessing he means you can cross the border, but you might not make it." The teen yelled.

Chiron muttered something under his breath and the teen shrugged. "Please excuse Percy."

"Not if he's the one telling the truth and giving us a fair warning." Dean said.

"I'm not a Son of Athena or anything, but your friend here seems to know his stuff." Percy walked down the hill towards them, sticking out his hand to Dean.

The older man took it and then Percy shook Sam's hand. "I've heard way too much about you two. The boundary is invisible, but you'll know if you can't get through."

Sam read over his shirt and frowned. He had no time to comment as Percy waved them along. "Sooner you get this over with the better. We'll miss dinner if we don't hurry."

Dean, despite his confusion, anger, and resentments perked at the idea of food. He'd been beamed up to the mother-ship for some type of angel probing apparently before he had a chance to eat.

Sam and Dean looked at one another again before nodding to each other and walking forward, slow steps easing into a sensible rhythm. After a horrible thirty seconds that seemed like thirty years, they came to an unsure stop in front of the three spectators.

"Is that it?" Sam asked.

Percy laughed but stifled it when Chiron gave him a bit of a cross look. Percy looked towards the brothers who were confused and lost, and he remembered that feeling. He at least had Grover's familiar face. Not his legs...just, from the waist up was familiar. They had each other and this weird guy, sure. Percy still knew how they were feeling. He gave them a sympathetic look.

"Chiron, how about I show them around and everything after you and uh...Castiel? Yeah, after you two explain some things?"

Everyone gave small, unsure nods, still having their eyes rake over everyone and everything around them in confusion. Finally, the centaur broke the silence.

"Castiel, how did this become possible?" Chiron asked, eyeing the brothers carefully.

"By the grace of God." Castiel said simply.

"...What?" The brothers asked in unison.


	2. And Then the Line Goes Dead

"What do you mean by "The Grace of God?" Sam asked.

"Still don't get the whole Go _d_ , thing." Percy pointed out to Chiron.

"Meaning the Big Guy upstairs." Dean said to the teen, his eyes shifting back and forth between Castiel's face and his wings.

"Can't you put those away?" Dean asked suddenly.

Percy sided up to Dean and then looked at the man in the coat. "Put what away?"

"His wings." Sam said, looking them over.

"I cannot." Castiel finally answered.

"What wings?"

Chiron sighed. "Percy..."

"Why can't you?" Dean pressed.

"How can he do anything with nothing?" Percy countered.

"Alright! Easy there short stack, I'm trying to talk to my friend here." Dean cut.

Percy raised his brow, his lip curling just slightly into a smirk. "Alright, 80's cover-band, I'll do my best."

Sam snorted, turning his face away quickly and pretending to find something interesting in the sky.

"Hey, this jacket is a classic." Dean defended in a harsh whisper.

"Entirely my point." Percy drew.

"Enough, children."

Dean and Percy both replied, aghast, their eyes shrinking at Chiron. "Children?"

"Chiron!" A voice called, and the entire group turned to look at the young kid in the orange t-shirt who come running. "Just received several Iris-messages. We're going to be  
expecting visitors soon."

The centaur nodded before turning to his guests at hand. "I say we move this to the Big House. Lest we need is a big hold up right here on the boundary line."

They walked in a clustered group, but the questions Sam and Dean had left them momentarily. Their eyes were taking in the new sites around them. Castiel didn't seem as curious about their surroundings as he was with being concerned for the brothers at his sides. Sam asked dozens of questions directed towards Chiron, but occasionally Percy would answer. Dean kept muttering things under his breath. Cursing, questioning, denying and so forth; yet his eyes continued to wonder absently to the new surroundings around him.

They came up on a large farm house, a large porch surrounding it. They didn't take the time to check out the new digs of the camp, address the stunned campers or even take a nice break in a chair in the breeze. They flowed right inside without hesitation and the door slammed shut behind them.

* * *

Sam had his face buried in his hands, his fingers dug deep in his hair. Dean was trying to glare, but he looked more confused than anything else. Percy was in a corner, looking at everyone like they grew extra heads with neon signs. Chiron was playing Sudoku.

"Okay, so apparently I already had some of  _your_  grace from being yanked from hell." Dean said slowly, watching Castiel nod. "Then you lent me more..."

"Then you lent me some." Sam surfaces, his fingers still holding his hair. "We have the  _grace of God_  within us because you put it there."

Castiel nodded again and Dean shifted on his feet.

"I was date-raped by a friggin' angel."

Castiel opened his mouth to respond but Dean stopped him with a cross look. He knows Castiel didn't get it, he gets they weren't on a date and he know he wasn't raped. This was a big, big, overwhelming headache.

"So, apparently, this helps you because you lent out some of your grace which makes you harder to detect because your...I don't know "supply" is low or something." Dean finished lamely.

"Correct."

"You guys are  _nuts_." Percy said suddenly. No one listened.

"So your wings are doing some defensive stance. Like a warning. If you lose anymore grace you lose your angel mojo." Sam said.

"Correct."

" _But,_ " Sam continued, clearly on a roll now. "You have enough to still have your powers, you lent us enough to have a godly sense put off and  _our_  God doesn't know about this place because this is another godly territory..."

"Really?" Dean asked, looking between his brother and the angel. "I mean seriously?"

"Very serious." Chiron said, looking up finally. He had compacted himself in his chair which was another horrifying experience to tack onto the list. "But this will suffice for now. It  
will buy you a little time. Sense the grace was  _lent out_  by Castiel, it will gradually return to him. I've never encountered what would happen if a mortal was caught in camp after losing their demigod status. So, I daresay we've pushed enough boundaries for one experience and we should use this short time on figuring out your next strategy."

"You can lend that crap out?" Dean asked. "What, is it like...just a pen?"

Percy couldn't help but sputter out a laugh, waving away the three curious looks he got away. "Nothing is just a pen guys. Trust me."

"I can for a short time." Castiel continued. "But what Chiron said is true, it always returns to me."

"But the grace you used for Dean?" Sam wondered.

"That was given, a gift. Permanent. Though what was lent might stay with him longer"

Dean felt his neck heat up a little and forced it down before it reached his face. It was a little hard to ignore an angel of the lord, giving you the grace of God, to help you. Wasn't something he acknowledged every day.

"That "more profound bond" thing, right?" Sam asked.

"Enough." Dean said, sighing. "What in the hell are we supposed to do once this crap wears off?"

"Cas, how long do we have?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. This was the first time I have tried to simply lend it, it was something I had heard of. The grace always returns to the angel, but I could never figure out how long this would last."

"That's helpful." Dean muttered.

There was a pounding knock on the door and the entire room turned their attention towards it.

"How about for tonight, we focus on having the two of you rest." Chiron suggested, rolling his way towards the door. "Lets get you all familiar with camp, get you fed, and make sure you're comfortable. I think after that it will be easier to brain storm."

He opened the door, but found the entryway empty. He looked off the porch at the camp and began to leisurely roll out. Clearly, he was signaling for the time being, the conversation was over. The problem at hand was settled and all else will be addressed tomorrow.

Castiel turned and looked at Dean, Sam had sided up next to his brother. "What Chiron has said is true. You will be more helpful once you are rested and more comfortable. You would be of no use if you were in a panic. I also believe you and Sam have more questions concerning your current surroundings that I cannot answer in a whole."

Percy waved his hand from around the back of the angel, just making it past his wings. "Tour guide here!"

Dean and Sam looked around Castiel, who politely stepped out of the way. "I can give you the run down and answer any questions."

Sam gave a nod and turned to look at his other companions. Dean and Cas shared a quick glance at each other before looking at Percy. Castiel stared expectantly, Dean gave a nod and an eye roll. "He stares a lot."

"Noticed."

"Percy, could you assist me? I seem to have jammed the chair." Chiron called miserably.

Percy sighed, strolling towards the door with the weird trio fallowing behind him. Percy walked out onto the porch and then frowned at the centaur on the steps.  
That was when Chiron moved out of the way and Tyson came barreling up. He scooped up his big brother in a bone-crushing hug and carried him a full three steps back inside the house. The Winchesters and the angel looked on confused.

"Let me breathe, Tyson!" Percy rasped out.

Tyson immediately dropped him then tangled his fingers together nervously. "Sorry Percy, Tyson just got excited."

"I know." Percy said, cracking his back in relief. "Man Big Guy, you would not believe the day I've had."

But Tyson had spotted the group of out-of-place guests. None of them young, none in an orange shirt, and none part animal - kinda. They looked really out of place. Which meant Tyson stared full on, opened mouth and eye full of wonder. Percy snapped him back down.

"Tyson I want you to meet some new guests here at camp. This is Castiel, Dean, and Sam. Guys, this is my brother, Tyson."

Castiel quirked his head a little, regarding Tyson. Sam and Dean shook his hand, watching him dance on the spot excitedly. He seemed overwhelmed.

"Chicken." Tyson muttered loudly to Percy, pointing at Cas.

"An angel of the Lord..." Castiel returned. "Cyclops."

"I like the burnt chicken."

Sam and Dean looked between the brothers and the angel like a fast tennis match. They were confused, could barely keep up and were trying pretty hard not to laugh at the chicken comments.

"So you can see his wings?" Percy asked, looking up at his brother.

Tyson didn't look away from Castiel. "Pretty burnt chicken. Black wings."

"And you, you can see that he's a cyclops?" Percy asked Castiel. The angel nodded.

The two stared each other down for what seemed like a long time, but eventually Tyson couldn't hold himself back any longer. He reached forward and not-so-gently patted Castiel on the head like a good puppy who was too adorable.

"Percy, I really like the chicken."

"Yeah Big Guy, he isn't too bad."

That's when Tyson  _finally_  looked at the Winchester brothers. That's when his one eye got extremely large. "He's big like me!" Tyson gasped excitedly.

Sam turned to give his brother a quizzical look, but Dean was studying the ground, his shoulders shaking in mirth. Sam sighed, looking up towards the ceiling like the answer of his annoyance would be written there.

He felt his brother clap him on the shoulder. "See Sammy, I knew you'd belong somewhere. We found your real home."

Sam busted out one of his infamous bitch-faces as he looked towards his brother.

"Sammy!" Tyson clapped his hands with glee. "I will show Sammy around Camp! This is Tyson's first home! It will be fun."

Sam went to correct Tyson on his name, for him to only call him Sam, but a superhuman grip claimed his arm and hefted him off out of the Big House and through camp.  
Dean watched as Sam walked off with Tyson, the cyclops. He came out and stood on the porch, Casiel still hovering in the doorway. Sure, he'd been known to get used to some pretty strange things, but this was still hard to wrap his head around.

"Little Brothers..." Percy sighed, shaking is head. He was standing at the top of the steps next to Dean.

"Say..." Dean started. "Maybe we shouldn't call them little brothers...just..you know..."

"Younger." Percy finished, catching the hint. "It's obnoxious, isn't it?"

"Until Sam bumps his head on something high, then it's funny."

Percy laughed, "Or when they get stuck in a small hole or doorway."

Dean tossed his head back as he laughed. "Oh that's always rich."

"So, let me guess?"

"You watched out for him like a dad?" Dean said before Percy could.

"And you were usually more worried about them than yourself."

Dean snorted. "Then they just grew up..."

"Got superhuman powers." Percy muttered.

"Oh you have  _no_  idea. Then they grow up and act like they don't need you anymore. Then a second later, they can't let go of you."

"Then they get all...hug-ish." Percy settled.

Dean nodded in understanding, still looking out at Camp-Half Blood. He watched the bright orange shirts move around in a blaze. Sam and Tyson stuck out like sore thumbs. Yet the campers who ran past Tyson or walked by stopped to say hi, and then they met Sam. A few of the kids seemed rather interested in him. Every now and then there were a few who walked by with a heap of books in their hands and Sam would stop mid-sentence with Tyson and spin to no doubt ask them what book it was.

"Looks like your brother likes the Athena kids." Percy remarked, still next to Dean.

"What?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom."

Dean snorted. "Yup, he's with his own kind now. One tall guy and a bunch of book worms. He's got to be in paradise."

But the second some of the campers started chattering excitedly, when Tyson started clapping in glee, Percy had bolted from the porch. Dean took a few steps towards the stairs, trying to get a better look. Another girl, a bright orange shirt. She had curly blond hair set in a ponytail. The same gray eyes that the other kids who clumped around her had. People were taking away her bag and her books to help her with her load. Chiron trotted up next to porch so Dean could hear, Castiel finally came out to stand next to Dean. Dean wanted to take a step away, considering he wasn't used to wings taking up the airspace around him, but he stood his ground when he heard the slight whistle of the wings behind him.

They watched as Percy was first trying to worm his way through the sudden crowd before they finally parted and made way for him.

"Annabeth." Chiron said fondly. "Our senior camper. Bright girl. Architect of the gods and Percy's girlfriend."

People were bombarding Annabeth with questions. She was trying to tell them as much as she could, but she was also begging for them to wait till later. After she rested and could greet everyone properly. Percy wasn't entirely sure if he did it because he was frustrated or maybe because Annabeth looked like she needed a good break. A part of him knew it was because he was being completely selfish and he wanted time alone with her. So he turned behind him to the lake and waved off whatever was living in there to make a landing zone. He grabbed Annabeth from around the waist and dove in. She didn't even let out a squeak of surprise.

Dean watched on, waiting for Percy and Annabeth to pop back up and Annabeth to take a swing at him. Who the hell drenched their girlfriend anyway? But, the campers groaned and cursed in another language Dean didn't understand. Some were even waving goodbye at the lake. The crowd dispersed easily and quickly.  
Dean frowned, trying to think of how long the two had been down there, but the seconds kept ticking.

"He's the Son of Poseidon, Dean." Chiron said calmly from his side. "The Greek God of the Ocean. Percy can use the water in ways none of us could think of. But for now, an underwater bubble to keep the peace for a few minutes will make them happy."

"He do this often?"

"Every time she comes home." Chiron said fondly.

And under the water, encased in a large bubble, sat Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth's body was cradled and contoured to the bubble. Her legs were kicked up and her blonde ponytail pushed against one of the sides. Percy was curled up, his knees tucked against Annabeth's side. His head was on her lap and his arms gripped her in a hold that told would never break. Her fingers were buried in his unruly locks, a wonderful smile playing on her lips. She shifted and sank until Percy scooted up, her legs kicked up nearly straight. He laid his head on her chest, his ear playing on the reassuring beat of her heart.

She twirled a finger in his hair, whispering to him. "It's okay seaweed brain. Everyone is still okay."

"I just want it to last." Percy admitted.

"Well, it won't get done in a bubble."

He smiled at her, the type that always made her own lips mirror the image. "Alright wise girl, I get it."

Yet they still sat there in silence. One hand of Annabeth's found Percy's, the other still playing with his hair. They kept smiling at each other, enjoying the only alone time the ever really got. Before Percy decided to burst his own bubble, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back barely, using one hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I love you."

She nudged his nose with her own, smiling broadly. "I love you."


	3. Full Signal

Things were finally starting to settle down after all the sudden chaos.

To Dean, Sam and Castiel; it seemed like they chose the busiest part in the day to show up. After them it seemed like everyone else fallowed. Sam followed around a group of Satyrs trying to figure them out for a good twenty minutes until a tree smacked him. Chiron said it was a nymph. Dean said it was fucking possessed. Percy had been pulled off too many different times to count. He had been eyeing that little pond a few times when he looked a bit too overwhelmed. One second he was cracking smiles with his girlfriend and brother, the next he looked like someone punched his stomach when talking to a goat man. Apparently he was a God, and Percy's best friend.

Finally things started to thin out. The guests that had showed up quickly were leaving just as fast, save for Annabeth. She had pulled Chiron inside the big house for a meeting. Sam went right back to the Athena kids, all of them sitting outside the cabin talking in a big huddle. Castiel went to inspect the hell hound that was running around. Dean was too petrified to follow suit. Eventually, Dean caught Percy walking off by himself, a six pack of cola in his hand. With nothing better to do, and having already been promised a tour and answers, Dean calmly followed.

"Hey  _Aquaman._ " Dean said, his boots sinking into the sand.

"Hey  _Buffy_." Percy replied, sipping his coke and not budging.

Dean let his eyes wash over the cool waves of the Long Island Sound. It was beautiful, he had to admit. He couldn't remember the last time he actually got to see scenery as gorgeous as this. Even if he wasn't the beach bum kind of guy, this was still beating a run down motel off the highway.

He looked down at Percy whose hair was rumpled and playing in the breeze, eyes lost off the shore, his orange shirt stained and rumpled. He was screaming distressed, but he refused to show any sign.

"So, did the goat get you in a tiff? Or was it the horse?"

"You mean the Satyr or the Centaur?

"Sure."

Percy craned his neck, lifting his chin and training his eyes on Dean. "You really don't know about all this stuff?"

Dean shook his head, taking a few steps forward and then unceremoniously plopping down next to the teen. "I assure you kid. I've seen strange things,  _many_  strange things. I've fought Gods and Angels and Demons and everything else. But... _this_? Like Greece is still alive, not some fading God...it's a little much."

Percy turned, holding up one of his Coke's. Now this Dean guy didn't know him for shit. But anyone else that even knew stories of Percy Jackson; sharing his Coke was a big damn deal.

Dean took it with a small smile and gently sat next to the teen. Percy elbowed him.

"Loose the shoes  _Texas Ranger_  and relax a little. I know you have a million questions. We'll be here all night."

"Are you really the son of  _the_  Poseidon?"

Percy sipped on his coke, holding out the palm of his hand in front of him and concentrating just enough. The water raised from the small wave, coming up in a small shoot and riding the sea breeze to the palm of his hand. It pooled there, and Percy pulled his hand back, the soda can still at his lips. He focused and watched it turn into a small sphere, and gently he placed down his soda. He put his other hand over it and began to manipulate the shape.

"Yup. You really the guys who stopped the apocalypse? I mean, we may follow other Gods, but everyone hears the news if the planet is about to go. Hard to worship anyone without a foundation."

Dean snorted, looking down in the can then looking at Percy. "Can you...?"

Percy looked over, letting the water drop from his hands. He furrowed his eyebrows for a second before grinning. "Yeah."

He held open his palm, and Dean felt the can be snatched out of his hand, and Percy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Once I found out I could be a magnet for water and water based things, I needed to practice."

Dean chuckled, taking back his soda. "You're girlfriend has to have the patience of a God herself."

Percy laughed. "Oh you have no idea!"

"So...what's all this like? A different world in the world everyone else knows."

"Chiron said you live a life others don't know about. Isn't that the same thing?"

Dean paused, tilting his head slightly in agreement. "I suppose. But my brother isn't a cyclops."

"I heard your brother took in Lucifer and dove into a cage in hell."

"Good to know you got our full biographies before we showed."

"I already swore on the river Styx that I wouldn't say anything to the other campers."

"The what?" Dean choked out, trying to down his soda in hopes it would turn to beer.

"It's a river in  _our_  hell. You swear on it, there is no going back." Percy said seriously.

"Fair enough."

Percy handed Dean another soda with a small smile. "It's a bit overwhelming at first. When I first came I fought a Minotaur on the hill after finding out my best friend had furry legs."

"Oh, so you fight monsters too." Dean said casually.

Percy nodded. "You and I are one in the same Dean, we are just keeping everyone safe. Hades had taken my mother and I was accused of taking Lord Zeus' weapon. So I had a pretty hard culture shock myself. But you're taking it really well."

"Well we've already said they're similar in their own ways. I'm sure if you had to be a Hunter in a hurry, you'd adapt in seconds flat."

Percy shrugged in understanding. "So how long you guys going to be here?"

Dean winced, shaking his head barely. "I'm not sure. We're strapped for time, but Cas needs us."

"The angel? Is he really a  _real_  angel?

"Yeah. I was just as shocked as you kid. You at least didn't get a grand entrance."

"Scare the shit out of you?"

Dean huffed out a laugh. "And then some."

"What's up with you two anyway?"

"Come again?"

Percy held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by it. You two are just..."

"What? Just what?" Dean asked defensively.

"Chill, alright. You two are just closer than most people, that's all."

"What makes you say that?"

"Uh, the fact that he's been following your every step – not Sam's – since you got here. He's fifteen feet back in the woods, man."

Dean turned sharply, and sure enough, Cas was lingering back not far from them; close enough to keep a watchful eye.

"By the way..." Percy said lightly, Dean still glaring at the angel. "You don't relax  _or_  smile, till you feel his presence. So...yeah lover boy, Aphrodite cabin would kill to get their hands on you."

With a mighty roar, Dean pounced. Percy rolled and then to his feet, he took a few steps till he hit the ocean and then kept shooting water at Dean while he  
ran back and forth and yelled. Castiel watched on, either highly amused or very confused. Eventually Percy bolted past, light as a feather while running. Dean cursed on as he followed suit forgetting his boots. Luckily, his angel grabbed them for him.

* * *

The two finally settled down enough to get to the dining pavilion.

If it weren't for the fact that Dean's stomach was running on empty and growling like the Impala, he'd have chased Percy till he gave in. But instead, he put the accusation in the back of his mind to forget. He was a professional at things like that. Pretending to forget and letting it bite him in the ass later.

Sam was seated with the Athena kids, all of them with their heads leaning in towards each other no doubt telling each other nerd things. After a few moments of staring on both Dean and Percy's end, Chiron showed up.

"We can bend the rules again...no need to be so tense on such a night." With that, he galloped off.  
Percy showed them to the Poseidon table.

Now Dean, he loved to eat. Any fool worth two cents knew that. He had some of the best food in the country. Those back hole areas with the mom and pop joints, seasonings to die for, home grown goodness, etc. But the smell alone nearly had his knees buckling.

Smoked brisket that smelled like sin. Fruit that, even though Dean wasn't a fan, he was willing to admit they were tempting. The last, and most important thing he noticed, more godly that anything at this camp, was the pie.

"This is it..." Dean whispered, finally knowing he could have some. Nothing could stop him now.

"Come on, time to make an offering." Percy said, scooping up his plate.

Dean went rigid. "Say that one more time...but let me get a gun first."

Percy laughed like it was a joke, but Castiel put a serious hand on Dean's shoulder. Percy, none-the-wiser led them to the fire.  
Percy showed them the way to do it, it was easy. Castiel followed next, but furrowed his brow when he went to say who it was too. Dean heard him whisper thanks to Poseidon for Percy.

Dean was next, and was told by Percy you had to offer up the best thing going on your plate. Which was the pie. It was always the damn pie. So Dean did was was right. What was proper, what he knew to do in order to please the very Gods watching over him.

He dumped all his brisket and fruit into the fire and bowed his head. "Hey Earthshaker...thank you, and help us out as best you can...and ground your son."  
With a gentle rumble in the distance, Dean smiled as he turned back to the table and made his way there. He took a seat next to Cas and Percy told him about the goblet that filled with anything he wanted. Being he was an adult, it might even fill with wine.

Castiel was staring very hard into his, like he couldn't get a hold of it. Dean on the other hand, ignored him enough as Sam and Annabeth came to sit at the table as well. He barely heard Sam chuckle and help Castiel with his drink. Dean chanted under his breath for beer.

He picked up the goblet and took a sip.

Alcohol free, but the taste of beer and pie in his mouth was just about as good as it could get.

* * *

The big house accommodations were like a nice bed and breakfast.

Sam opted to stay with the Athena kids, who rumor had it, stayed up late at night working on battle strategies and complex puzzles. So a room for three turned into a room for two. But seeing as Castiel didn't sleep, it was pretty much for one.

"You need your rest Dean."

He'd been pouring over a few books in search for help since they walked in after dinner. Dean knew Sam was using the Athena kids like minions to help with the issue. Any problem that needed to be solved was their type of thing. But Dean still couldn't make himself go to the campfire or let off some steam in the woods. His mind was solely focused on helping Cas.

They both popped their heads up when they heard the door slam, the voices of Percy and Annabeth echoing in the house.

"No, Annabeth, I'm asking Chiron about this. How am I  _grounded_?"

Dean sucked in a breath as he tried to hide his laughter while Castiel gave him an odd look.

"I'm sure it's Hermes cabin playing tricks."

"I can't leave? What does that mean?"

"I'm sure Chiron knows  _something_." She tried to reassure.

Dean let out small bits of laughter as he closed the book, leaning back in the chair and yawning.

"Look Cas, it's hard to sleep when you're perched in a corner staring at me through the night. It's a bit rapey."

"I do not-"

"Save it Cas..." Dean sighed. "Look, why don't you go watch the hell hound. You said it was strange."

"It is unlike anything I have ever seen before." Cas reassured. "Yes, I'll go insure that it's still safe."

Dean had to admit to himself it was absolutely odd watching Castiel walk out of the room oppose to disappearing off into flight. He couldn't risk using his angel mojo unless it was absolutely dire.

Dean sighed with a bit of relief. He'd been on edge since he had gotten to camp, but had yet to have one second to himself to really compute things and try to come up with a solution. Things were hairy before, but now it was obvious to Dean that Castiel was running out of options and running out fast. If Dean didn't think of something, he could lose him, and for good this time.

He really hadn't been reading, more like coming up with more and more complex solutions that always had heaven smiting all three of them. But the more and more he thought about it, Cas was wearing himself down. They were running from the inevitable. So, most likely an hour ago he had made up his mind. It was crazy, most likely a little pointless, but it was worth a shot.

He stood, grabbing his jacket again and listening to Percy and Annabeth come back down the hall.

"It's lights out Percy, it doesn't matter. He obviously just doesn't want you leaving your cabin tonight."

He heard Percy sigh. "Which makes me want to leave  _even more_."

Annabeth giggled at the sigh. "One night of good sleep won't kill you. A God's orders, perhaps?"

Dean smiled at their fading footsteps. When he muttered that to Poseidon he really didn't think he was listening. But with one less person to worry about, he knew he could do what he wanted to try.

He took his time lacing up his boots, making sure he gave the campers time to get to their cabins for curfew and for Percy to check the boundaries of his new found restriction. Which was, of course, unable to leave his cabin till sunrise.

He was quiet as he left the big house. He was as stealthy as possible making it to the pine on top the hill with the small plumes of smoke rising from the dragon. One bright eye crept open, looking at Dean for one short second before closing again.

He looked back towards the camp for followers and sighed in relief, but when he turned to look back down the hill, his heart fluttered a little in anxiety. He took a deep breath, and without a moment more of hesitation, he began to walk down.

* * *

Dean took one long stride past the boundary line, wincing and twitching as he went. He wasn't sure what he was scared of. The dragon wasn't so bad if you stayed clear of it. You couldn't see the boundary. Maybe it was the hype. Maybe it was the paranoia. Maybe...

"Dean?"

Maybe it was the friggin angel staring at his back while he tip-toed out of camp.

He turned and found Castiel with his toes just at what he assumed was the line. He wouldn't move past it. Dean had a feeling Castiel was worried he'd have his powers back, jeopardize Sam who was still in camp, and then put Dean in danger who was just in the realm of the angels.

"You can't leave, Dean."

"It's just for a minute. I just need to try something."

Castiel's eyes shifted, showing concern. "I can't let you go alone."

"And I can't risk you leaving camp just yet."

"But Dean-"

"Promise me you'll stay here."

"Dean, no-"

"Cas, it isn't me He wants, alright. You need to let me do this."

Castiel's blue eyes pleaded intensely. "Dean, don't."

"Just let me protect you!" Dean snapped.

Cas opened his mouth to speak again and Dean was tempted to shove his fist in it. But slowly it shut on its own. Silence filled the air. Castiel stared at the ground for what seemed like an eternity. He glanced up and Dean pursed his lips, trying to ignore the tight feeling in his chest. The tips of his ears burned slightly and he could feel his neck flushed from embarrassment. He hadn't meant to say something like that. In such an intimate setting. Still, when he had to get a point across with Castiel, it had to be blunt.

"Ten minutes. I will wait here. A second longer and I will come looking."

His gravel hard voice held a sincerity that Dean hadn't heard – ever. There was usually one tone for Cas, but when something caught the edge, it was loud and clear. The concern, the thought, the...Dean shook his head.

"Ten minutes." He assured.

With a small nod from Castiel, Dean turned back around and continued his decent. He could have sworn it was forever. Long and agonizing as he thought of his desperate plan. One that, if it didn't work, he was completely out of options. He turned when he was near the bottom, leaving Castiel's eyesight and no doubt ruffling the angel's feathers. He'd make the Aphrodite kids brush them or something, they'd been staring at the things dreamy eyed all through dinner.

He stopped finally, just in a small clearing where it felt like he was alone. He tilted his head back to the sky with a small fear gripping him, but dug through with what he assumed was false hope.

"Uh...God?" Dean cleared his throat. "Dean Winchester, you might know me from certain things...like, you know...destined to have a cursed life. Life-long term  
of baby sitting. Trips to hell. Oh, my personal favorite, being a host for your proud bundle of asshole."

"Dean."

The voice had caught the hunter off guard. One second he was looking at the sky, waiting for a very cliched shooting star and ten tons of Disney moments. Instead he heard Chuck, the prophet, (who prophesied all these sorrows) coming from behind him. Maybe the Big Guy Upstairs liked to take the form of something familiar and non-intimidating for his meat suit. Or maybe, when Dean locked eyes with the scruffy, short, bathrobe-and-slippers donning man; maybe it was some weird joke.

"I'm afraid some of my children can be a bit...rash. Free-will coming into play and all, it really has been a trend setter."

"You're not apologizing for Micheal." Dean noted.

"Oh no."

"So you're apologizing for yourself?"

Dean figured his loose tongue and harsh tone were merely for the fact that he was staring at the shy and reclusive author who sometimes came to visit his nightmares. He knew though, getting snarky or rude with God in any sense never had good repercussions. Luckily the guy seemed to be in a cheerful enough mood.

"In all honesty Dean, there are many things in which I must properly apologize for."

Dean swallowed and took a few uneasy steps back. That was so unexpected.

"But you seem to want me here for another reason. Am I presuming correctly? I don't think you mock God in the open that often."

"I want to talk to you about Castiel."

"Oh? What about? Perhaps his location? Though of course I can just take a little peak inside your mind and see."

Dean felt his chest tighten and his stomach turn to lead. He hadn't thought that part through. He never did, of course, but you'd think one could become more prepared with time.

"But of course I won't."

Dean hesitated, but his curiosity caught him. "Why?"

"Many reasons. The same you've called me here to save him."

Dean couldn't figure out if he should be offended or taken aback. It wasn't every day he went sacrificing himself for someone other than Sam. So maybe jumping in front of the big train known as God was a bit of a giveaway.

"You're going to hear me out?"

Chuck – God, whoever; nodded. "I am."

"Well...well, uh...see, Castiel...see, he's done a lot for me and Sam."

"I've seen."

Dean shifted at the even tone that held no positive nor negative. It made him uncomfortable not being able to have some hint as to where to take his plea.

"I just, think...I  _feel_  like the favor needs to be returned."

Chuck cocked his head lightly. "Okay."

"Um..."

"How about telling me how the favor should be returned, Dean?"

He heard God was patient, but this was unnerving. "I don't think he should be punished."

"Because he disobeyed anything I've set in place to help you?"

"You set us in place." Dean retorted quickly.

"True." Chuck responded fondly. "Go on."

When Dean came up with this shit-storm of an idea, it seemed like a damn good one at the time. The big issue was he hadn't thought it out. Just going into a field, bitching at God and then hoping he shows up. He did not, not one bit, think over what would happen if he did.

So, he tossed his hands up in exasperation. "I don't know!"

"But you do."

"But I really don't!"

"Okay." Chuck replied softly. "What would you give to keep him safe?"

"My life."

Okay, maybe Dean had said that a little too quickly. He didn't have time to really think it over.

"But the best truth comes from those who speak their mind. You've always been bluntly honest when you don't think it through."

Dean tried to steer away from the direction the conversation was heading. "Just tell me what I can do to help him."

"You do exactly what it is that you've been doing."

"Wait-what? I'm lost. We've been running away."

"Oh, and here's the best part!" Chuck's face lit up, ignoring Dean, his lips twitching into a smile. "I'll allow him safe givings and allow him to return to heaven. He can still be an angel of mine. But there will be a catch."

Catches where the bane of his existence. "I love catches."

"Sarcasm isn't appreciated at the moment, Dean."

The Winchester was surprised he felt the urge to swallow hard and reply  _yes sir_ , but simply shut his mouth. That's when he knew it had to be God for sure, because he worked a miracle. God made him shut his mouth when fifty snappy, snarky and unrealistic comebacks could have shot from his mouth. Only God could be that powerful.

"You'll never see him or hear from him again. Not until you die. While you are on Earth, Castiel will stay in heaven."

Dean could have swore he could no longer feel his hands. It felt hard to breathe all of a sudden. But he choked past it.  
"But he'll live."

A small nod of reassurance was given, but Dean felt none.

"He won't be punished? Nothing? It will..."

"Everything will go back to the way it all used to be. Angles in heaven, simply watching over, not interfering."

Dean's voice sounded choked. "As long as he'll be safe, then it's a deal."

The smile on Chuck's face was small and a little strained. "I'll give you a few more days before you part."

Dean nodded, unable to get more words out. Everything was currently crashing down to reality now, and it took all he had to stay standing.

"And Dean?"

The hunter locked eyes with Chuck and a wave of relief and reassurance hit him with such force, he had to re-catch his breath. He shook off the confusion quickly.

"Don't waste these last days. I'm getting impatient."

With that, he was gone.

The wind picked up and he focused his face on the scene around him. He faced the trees he was near and went to look around. Instead, his face was smacked with a randomly flying newspaper.

Dean wiped it from his face and noticed the wind died. He looked to the paper and read the headliner.  
 _  
You can't always look up for the answer, Dean_

"...son of a bitch."


	4. Losing the Signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a different turn than the original fun and light-hearted original feel I tried for. There is more angst and sappy romance.

"I'm just sayin', you've been tense." Percy says.

Dean slices off another head from a dummy and kicks the thing before it hits the ground. Mrs. O'Leary is the happiest hellhound in existence, catching dismembered parts as they flew through the air.

"What in the world would make you think I'm tense?" Dean's tone is exasperated. He lifts the sword again and cuts the dummy now in two.

Percy shrugs, chuckles a little bit as he fiddles with his necklace. "No clue."

Dean turns and fixes him with a glare. "I'm just cooped up."

"In denial..." Percy mutters.

Dean is half tempted to aim the sword at him. "Excuse me?"

"Maybe you should go see what your brother and my girlfriend have managed to dig up? They're in the cabin pluckin' away at research. I need to, uh, well fix this place for the class."

Dean looked around. Mrs. O'Leary is panting a few yard away, her butt wagging in anticipation. Near her are drool covered pieces of dummy. Around Dean are the ones who've been slain. Nothing is left standing.

"I can help you..." He says, wincing at the mess. "I did it."

Percy waves him off. "Go on, I don't need your mortal ass dying from exhaustion."

Dean can't fight him on that. He was bone tired. He hadn't slept since last night when he met with Chuck – God – who-the-hell-ever. He went above and beyond to ignore Cas and to make sure Sam didn't find out what he had done. He had so much swirling around in his mind it was hard to think straight.

"And your chicken friend has been looking for you."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "He's an angel."

"With feathers like a chicken." Percy reasons.

Dean drops the sword and walks away before he loses his cool. It has to be another first in his life. But he is just so overwhelmed he truly doesn't have it in him to squabble over stupid shit with Percy.

Dean had stood in the small clearing for a few extra seconds after he talked with God. Two things he realized. One, he and Cas were only going to be around each other for a few more days, and then he wouldn't see him again until he died. Two, God was under the undeniable impression that Dean had extra feelings for one of his soldiers.

Now that made Dean a little uncomfortable. Not because God was implying certain things, no. Because it took God himself to make Dean face denial and come to terms with it. It was amazing what a time constraint could do.

Dean had known for awhile that something was amiss when it came to Castiel.

He cared so much for someone who wasn't Sam. He could remember praying to him or staying up waiting for him. He could remember the blind rage when he'd be gone without a word. He could remember such relief when he'd see him again. Could remember the undeniable pain in his chest when Cas dug a metaphorical knife in his back. Held onto the precious feeling when Cas couldn't say sorry enough. How he'd always have one ear listening for the sound of his wings. He'd search for blue eyes or a trench coat. Would smile when he saw him. Felt happy when he was around. Felt more relaxed knowing he was okay.  
But God himself was done with the denial bullshit. He wanted Dean to take a nice hard look at all these things and then Castiel. His son had given so much for Dean, and all God wanted was for Dean to blindly face his feelings and come clean.

To shove it into a perspective in which he was now only limited to a few very short days with him made everything come crashing down. Dean was usually the one who went through life shouldering emotions, ignoring them as best he could until it was unbearable. But now he was faced with a time limit. He was faced with the very real notion of losing Cas for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be able to see him or have one of their awkward banters or to correct Castiel on some weird thing he undoubtedly had said. No more trench coats, no more ties, no more random drops in.

Not one last chance to tell him.

"Dean?" It was Castiel, his voice tinged with concern. "You look troubled."

Dean looked up from the ground he was glaring at as he had hiked away from Percy. He looked up as he stopped dead in his tracks to find Castiel standing there. His imploring blue eyes staring him down with concern. Dean swallowed hard.

God help him.

* * *

Percy looked up at the sound of footsteps.

His heart did what it always did when he saw Annabeth, and it fluttered. He hoped that feeling wouldn't go away with age. He hoped he always got this excited with seeing her. How his lips would pull into a smile. His eyes would find hers. His heart would stammer again when she would flash a smile at him, all teeth. His shoulders would relax, his worries gone and things seeming brighter.

Aphrodite herself should have been jealous.

She was standing next to an attractive girl, her hair in ringlets with makeup on and shorts shorter than needed. A daughter of Aphrodite.  
Okay, he suddenly thought, Aphrodite heard his thoughts and sent out an assassin.

"Stop glaring at her." Annabeth hissed. Percy mentally smacked himself.

Annabeth came up and sided up to him. Her arm brushed against his, he shifted so their shoulders were touching. He noticed the tips of their shoes collided. If they could merge together as one, he was sure that's what they would be doing.

"What's up?"

Annabeth sighed. "The Aphrodite kids have been in a bit of an overload."

Percy looked at her, then back to the girl, then back to Annabeth again.

"I know it's confusing." She said without barely a moment of silence that passed between them.

Another thing he loved about Annabeth. With one look or one touch or a gesture she knew. She always just knew. What he was thinking or trying to say or just how he felt.

"You said that Dean and Castiel have been acting weird since this morning, and then here come half the Aphrodite cabin coming to knock on my door-"

Her door, meaning her cabin.

"-wanting to talk to Sam."

Percy look at the girl. "Not braid his hair?"

Annabeth elbowed him. "Anyway...guess why Aphrodite cabin wanted to come to Athena's cabin?"

"Make-over day, again?" Percy chuckled.

The last time Aphrodite cabin tried to do a make-over day with the rest of the camp was the day Percy truly thought someone was going to die. He wasn't sure who was going to stab an Aphrodite kid first, Annabeth or Clarisse. It was one of the few times they flawlessly worked together, though. Trapping them in their cabin and scaring them. Percy and Chiron watched on while eating the strawberries they had just picked.

"No, seaweed brain." She says, glaring him into the ground. She didn't like being reminded of that day.

He reached up and tucked a wild lock of blonde behind one of her ears. "You're beautiful without a makeover."

The Aphrodite girl made a cooing sound, a smile across her face. Percy blushed along with Annabeth. Sometimes things just came out of him without thinking. Aphrodite kids love the mushy shit.

"They came to talk to Sam." Annabeth said finally. "About Dean and Castiel."

Percy gave her an odd look and then to the other girl. "Why?"

The Aphrodite girl clicked her tongue and crossed her arms. "Seriously?"

Annabeth and Percy both had their eyebrows raised and replied at the same time. "Seriously."

"We wanted to ask Sam how long they had been together. Perk of being us is you can sense love. Like how we knew you two would get together before you guys did."

Percy knew his blush was now darker causing his cheeks to burn. Annabeth was actually smiling a little.

"At any rate, we had never and I mean  _never_  come across a bond that strong. It was just so much love and adoration and affection and worry and-"

"We get it." They said at the same time.

"Anyways, we wanted to hear their story. You know how we are with love stories. But according to Sam, they aren't in love. They're just friends."

"Does that help you figure out what is up Dean's ass, as you so eloquently put it?"

Percy had said in passing conversation he wanted to know, just that. Not to that extent and blinding mental images, but he had asked. Annabeth smacked him upside the head.

"Not like that!"

He sighed. He was still trying to show Dean certain parts of the camp but Dean was out of it and when not, crabby as hell. Now he had a major clue as to why.

"So he's in denial?"

The girl nodded. "Both of them."

Percy smiled a little, growing slowly to spread across his lips. Annabeth groaned and began stalking away. She knew Percy was about to be apart of something and she didn't want into. She didn't play match maker.

She called over her shoulder. "Just make sure to help us with the research!"

"Do me a favor." Percy said to the girl, watching Annabeth walk off. "Get them moving in the right direction."

* * *

Or Sam help him. That was good too.

"Dean!" They both whipped around to stare at Sam, who was walking up with a cluster of blond haired and gray eyed campers. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Percy was teaching me how to properly use a sword." Dean said, taking a step away from the cluster of kids. They had a hungry look in their eyes.

"We need to borrow both of you. Run some tests."

Dean took an involuntary step forward and to the side to stand slightly in front of Castiel. "What kind of tests?"

"Grace stuff."

Sam reached forward and grabbed Dean's arm to tug at him, dragging him towards the cabins. He heard the kids asking Castiel so many different questions he himself would have just fallen over. But Cas and all his knowledge did his best to answer as much as possible.

"See we just need to get a reading. They have this machine that can assess power that they originally had for cursed items and weapons. Then because a few of them were bored, they used to it gain data with the minor Gods. Now if I can get a proper reading on the three of us and do some calculations I can get the amount of grace Castiel has, how much he lent out to us and the rate of which it is leaving our bodies. Which will give us a proper time to how much time we have in here."

Dean heard all of what his brother said but only understood the words "how much time we have". It made him cringe on the inside.

He shook his arm away from his brother and followed him back to the cabin. Annabeth was just approaching when they were about to open the door.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you got it to calibrate properly?"

Sam nodded. "I could use your help working it though."

It was more of an uncomfortable experience in the sense that Dean was stuck in a cabin. A cabin meant for teens. One that was full of all of them standing, crowded around while he was pressed against Castiel and his brother. It wasn't a big deal when they hooked them all up to computers and said things Dean didn't understand. Or when they were done Sam didn't even say anything but stared hard at the monitors.

Dean walked out first, intent on going to the Big House, but Cas stopped him.

"Dean, You have not looked at me since you talked to my father."

He winced but stopped in his tracks nonetheless. He told Cas that he in fact, talked to the Lord himself. He didn't say much after that, but was bombarded with a long list of questions. He explained to Cas he needed time to mull it over, to process. Then that was that.  
He turned to the angel, now sporting his own orange shirt and jeans that Chiron lent him. Their clothes were being washed. Dean hoped he looked half as ridiculous in the orange thing.

"I know Cas, I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in. I've had a lot to think over and consider."

"Then let me assist you."

If it were only that easy.

"Look-"

"Hey, uh, guys?" It was a girl from Aphrodite cabin. Perfect hair, flawless skin and gorgeous eyes.

"Yes?" Dean bit. He didn't mean to sound that harsh. Only I'll-rip-your-head-off harsh, not I'll-kill-your-family harsh.

"Oh, it's...I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" She wiggled her eyes at Dean, causing Cas to do his confused head tilt.

" _No_." He took a deep breath and silently counted to ten. "What do you need?"

"Percy needs you both on the beach. Said he needed to talk to you."

Dean sighed and relented. "Okay, we're going."

He needed to talk to Cas, tell him what God had said and get it over with. If he truly only had a few days time he couldn't waste more than he already had.

She crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look, clearly waiting for them to head there. He sighed, turned on his heel and with Cas right behind him, they headed to the beach.

* * *

"Perseus!"

Percy visibly flinched, the younger campers looking at him still awe struck. But they quickly searched for what Percy Jackson could fear.  
That would be his girlfriend, looking like she was going to go Hades all over his ass.

"What in the name of Olympus are you thinking?" She was seething, her words slipping out from between her clenched teeth.

Percy's eyes flicked to the campers, then to Annabeth, then pleadingly to the campers. She stomped her foot. "Class has ten minute break.  _Go_."

Percy couldn't get those kids to move that fast again if he tried.

"What's wrong?"

"You're  _interfering_? You're giving them a romantic picnic at the beach?  _Seriously_?"

"How is that not a good plan?"

"We tried looking for them, but the Aphrodite cabin told me and then shooed me away. Me! They  _shooed_  me  _away_." She looked murderous. "They have a  _day_  Percy. One. Then they won't be able to stay here anymore. This isn't time for love games."

"It's not like I knew you'd have calculations in a blink of a cyclopes!"

She gave him an incredulous look and he realized he practically insulted her intelligence. " _You_  go get them  _now_  and bring them to my cabin. We need to save them, then we can act like cupid."

* * *

Dean stared at the blanket, then to Castiel – who looked equally as confused, then back to the blanket. Then he threw his hands up and sunk into a crouch.

Damn those Aphrodite kids.

"I don't believe you would set something like this up, Dean." Cas said. He was crouched on the blanket, black wings curled like a shield to his back. He was picking through the basket.

"And why is that Cas?" Dean called with the most acidic and sarcastic tone he could muster.

"No pie." Cas replied simply. "I didn't know Aphrodite kids played pranks."

Dean groaned. They didn't play pranks. They just knew something was up with them – of course they knew. They were the children of the Goddess of love. Dean groaned again.

Castiel came to rest next to Dean, digging his bare feet into the sand. He let his wings spread out, stretching behind Dean. He closed his eyes and took the moment for what it was worth.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you about my conversation with God." Dean started. He relaxed his shoulders and glanced out at the ocean opposed to Castiel. But the angel remained silent, though Dean could feel his eyes on him. He was patient when he chose to be.

"I struck a deal with him, Cas." Dean said, though a sudden clenching sensation gripped his chest. His throat suddenly felt tight. "I should have talked to you about it, but as soon as he offered it, I couldn't say no."

"What was that, Dean?"

"That I give you back." Dean swallowed hard. He couldn't believe it was this hard just to explain it. He couldn't imagine what will happen when it comes to pass. "I give you back and he won't punish you."

"Dean!"

Dean jumped, turning around to look but only faced with an angel wing. Cas brought them in to hug at his body. Dean saw his gaze not locking on anything. He looked confused and worried. His wings look ruffled slightly.

Sam came jogging up. He was out of breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Dean noticed highlights in his hair, and how his lashes were suddenly longer. "What happened to you?"

"I had to let the Aphrodite kids have a round for them to tell me where you were." He sighed. "We need to talk."

"It isn't necessary, Sam." Castiel said suddenly, standing. "We have struck a deal with God."

* * *

Percy's eyes flicked between the three guests.

The tallest one looked worried, Dean looked helpless and Castiel looked hurt.

"You talked with God." Sam said. " _The_  God?"

Percy turned to Annabeth. "You ever think thought one God would make our life easier? It's funny how they've proved that theory wrong."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam said, clearly furious.

"I needed to process it." Dean bit, his eyes glancing at Cas.

"You could process it while  _telling me_."

"Oh of all people talking to me about tell-"

"ENOUGH!" Castiel yelled.

Percy had seen and heard many Gods. Some spooked him, some made him uneasy but never had one sounded anything as scary as Castiel did.

"Cas-" Sam tried, but Castiel glared, and Percy felt a chill freeze his spine.

"It will be our last night here and we shall pay our respects to those who have allowed us safe passage. In the morning we will leave this camp and I will return home."

Sam looked like a sad child. "But he said a few days. Maybe we could-"

"No." He said firmly, no more of his gentle voice. "We have already overstayed our welcome, and there is no more need to prolong this."

With that, Castiel walked off. He marched from the dining pavilion towards the big house. Annabeth walked over to Sam, stood up on the bench for the table and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"He just needs time to cool off." Annabeth supplied. "It's a lot to take in and so sudden."

Sam glared at Dean. "It is."

Annabeth and Percy shared a look and he gave her a little nod. "Come on Sam, let's go get the cabin back in order."

Sam didn't answer. Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand on the way out and he stared after her for a moment. He swallowed.

"What in Hades name do you think you're doing, Dean?"

He looked up at the teen, his eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"

Percy just shook his head. "You're going to lose him."

"You don't think I know that?"

"I know you do." Percy said, turning to look back again at Annabeth. "But there is something else you haven't mentioned yet. I get why Sam is mad, he feels like he should be just as involved. Cas feels a little betrayed with you just deciding his fate and everything. But there is something else because you should feel relieved. He's going to be safe. You'll be hunting with him in no time."

Dean shook his head. "No I won't."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You said he'll be safe."

Dean nodded. "He will be. Trust me."

"So what's the problem?"

Dean let out a shaky breath, which made Percy come to sit down next to him at the dining table. He managed as much as a concerned look for someone who wasn't Annabeth or his mother.

"Dean, what is it?"

"I return him to heaven and God will keep him safe. No punishments, but he can't come back to earth until I die."

Percy was silent for a few moments before looking back over at him. "You mean you can't see each other again until you die?"

Dean nodded slowly.

Silence wrapped around them once more and for once Percy didn't try to chatter his way through it all. He tried to think of a possible loophole, but couldn't find out. It was either keep Castiel safe or keep trying to run. They couldn't run forever. If they got caught this time the ending for Castiel wouldn't be easy.

"You have to tell him."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked over at Percy. "Obviously I have to tell him. He will try to rebel all over again if God tells him and then we will be back in the same-"

"No." Percy cut him off. " _Tell him_."

Dean creased his brow. " _I know_."

Percy threw up his hands. "Tell the fucking idiot you love him so you can be idiots together once your dumbass gets to the pearly gates or whatever. Maybe if he knows how you feel he'll realize why you did what you did and won't feel like you sold him out to heaven – because that's how he's feeling. Bet mortal money! Holy Hera you're brain is tiny."

With that, Percy got up and walked off with a very confused Dean staring after him.

* * *

Sam pointedly ignored Dean for the rest of the evening and spent most of his time glued to Cas.

Sammy did work his magic though and seemed to lighten Castiel's mood out of smiting level scary to reasonably peeved the hell off.

Percy would walk by Dean on his way to and from teaching and glare at him. Sometimes he'd mutter things in ancient Greek and other times he'd just be blunt.

"Get off your high Pegasus and talk to him!"

But Dean couldn't bare to do it just yet. Figuring they'd get interrupted again aside, he wanted Sam to get time in with Castiel. They both didn't know this was going to be some of the last moments they had together.

Castiel let some of the Aphrodite kids brush out his wings. Sam let them dye his hair back. Cas and Sam went with Percy to see his Pegasus. Percy and Sam kept calling Castiel Blackjack, which apparently was Percy's Pegasus. Sam played catch with Tyson while Castiel and Annabeth sat infront of her fancy laptop. Sam was back to his happy and smiling self, even Cas had managed to crack a few smiles.

"Good." Dean muttered. "I just want you to be happy."

With that came dinner. Dean sat at the head table with Chiron and after the centaur announced their departure tomorrow, he settled down next to Dean.

"I trust you know what you're doing." He said immediately.

Dean nodded. "This is the first time in my life that I'm this damn sure it's the right thing."

Chrion smiled gently. "Then I trust you to do the next right thing."

Dean cursed under his breath. One of these days he was going to get Percy back, he just wasn't sure when. Dinner ended with the campers trudging towards the fire pit for their singalong.

Without hesitating any further, he sided up to Castiel, dodging around his wings. "Cas..."

Sam turned to glare at his brother. "Maybe you should wait until the  _morning_."

Dean glared, knowing why his brother took the shot but still didn't appreciate it. "Sam, I owe you an explanation and an apology but right now isn't the time."

"It wouldn't be wou-"

"Sam, please!" Dean turned, exasperated, towards his brother. " _Please_."

Sam halted in his steps at the pleading in his brother's voice. His brow creased, he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

Dean turned out from under his brother's hand and towards Cas, who had stopped along with them. He had his eyebrows slightly raised, his lips were just barely pursed and his eyes were sweeping over Dean. The older Winchester knew right then he was worried.

"Please just let me talk to you, Cas. Please."

Percy sided up to Sam at that moment, Tyson and Annabeth right there with him. "Come on Sammy boy."

"It's just Sam." He replied, still looking at his brother.

"Sammy come now!" Tyson wrapped his arms around Sam, clamped his hands together and lifted Sam off the ground. He started hiking off with him crushed to his chest.

"All yours Dean." Percy said with a salute. Annabeth smiled and gently squeezed his arm. Of course Percy told her.

They were left standing there alone suddenly. Most kids went to the camp fire, others headed towards their cabins. Dean and Cas stood just a little ways away from the dining pavilion.

"Dean, I cannot recall a time where my ignoring you has effected you in such a way. I'd like to apologize for causing you this-"

Dean reached forward, his hand grazing past Castiel's arm and has his fingertips brush the blackened wings. He ghosted them gently, scared they'll crumble under his touch.

"I can hear them, you know." Dean said after effectively shutting up Cas. "Since we got here. I could hear them before I saw them."

Cas has his eyes trained on Dean's fingertips, watching as they washed over the ruffle of his feathers. It felt odd in a sense, seeing as how it somehow felt like receiving a hug. The corner of his mouth twitched in a need to smile.

"What does it sound like?" Castiel whispered.

Dean pressed his fingertips harder, relishing in the airy feel to them. "At first it was like a hum. I knew it was your grace. But when I'm closer, I hear them. Your brothers and sisters. I hear them singing."

Castiel looked up and locked eyes with Dean. "You  _hear_  them?"

"And when I do, my arm...it feels warm, like you're there. Like you're protecting me. I can feel it."

It was strange to Castiel to hear Dean whispering. Then to hear him talk about the grace that connected them like he knew it without a doubt in the world. It made Castiel's soul hum.

Dean had his fingers trail up Castiel's feathers, onto his shoulder, up his neck to rest on his cheek. Castiel instinctively leaned his face into the touch more. He hadn't even noticed he did it until he saw Dean smile. It was a gentle smile, one that showed no teeth or bore no laughter. That had Dean's crisp green eyes softened but crinkled. It was so very unlike the Dean Castiel saw from experience, but the very Dean Castiel knew from cradling his soul.

"I didn't think, Cas." Dean started gently. He splayed his hand out on the side of his neck now, his thumb sliding along Castiel's jaw tenderly. "He promised me that he would keep you safe. I just want you safe."

Castiel saw the small shimmer swell up in Dean's eyes. He blindly reached up and grabbed a hold of his arm that held him there with tender fingers. Cas gripped his wrist but before he could say anything, Dean continued on.

"I can't lose you Cas. I just can't." His whispers were being cut by the gruff of holding back tears. "So I will take your punishment."

If Castiel had all his strength, he would have most likely snapped Dean's wrist on accident when his grip tightened. "Dean-"

"He will keep you safe..." Dean swallowed and gasped for breath. A tear trickled down his cheek, but his voice was still in whispers. "But you have to stay in heaven. We can't interact with each other, not until I die. But you will still be an angel, safe in heaven."

Castiel went to selfishly protest. He wanted to downright refuse. He'd run until his legs gave out, until his vessel gave out, till his wings burned from his back. He wanted to refuse from the very bottom of his soul. Yet he stopped, his lips coming back together. He could not hurt Dean like that. To take his selfless act of keeping Castiel safe and throw it back blindingly into his face. To keep them both running. To go back to having Dean paranoid and restless and frightened. Not eating nor sleeping. Always worrying.

He reached forward and cupped Dean's face. His thumbs caught the tears before the fell. Just like Dean did for Cas as an angel.

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean looked up, his eyes growing a little wider. "Cas...what-?"

A tear streaked down Castiel's face, catching on Dean's thumb. The wetness had startled him. Dean never took into consideration how with his grace depleted,  
he was more human than usual. Feeling emotions but still not human enough that it was Jimmy.

"I am sad to say, you will not be the only one shouldering the punishment."

With fresh tears spilling over, Dean let out the smallest of sobs. One that he could easily deny in passing and play off. Instead he leaned forward and connected their lips.

Cas was still holding on to Dean's face and Dean still had a hand locked on the side of Castiel's neck, and they used those to hold on to each other more.  
Dean pulled back, resting his forehead against Castiel's. The tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. Knowing he was about to embark on a journey where he could no longer see nor hear from Castiel again until death made his chest ache. It was nearly unbearable. Yet when it felt too hard to breathe, Cas would wipe away another tear. Dean brought their faces back together, their noses grazing. He pressed his lips against Castiel's briefly yet fiercely, breathing him in. He pulled back, just barely but so he could look him in the eye.

"I love you." Castiel said, cutting Dean off at the pass. "Since the moment I held your soul, Dean."

"I love you." Dean whispered back.

"Eat your heart out Aphrodite cabin." Percy muttered. Annabeth smacked him upside the head.

* * *

The three of them stood at the bottom part of the hill.

Percy, Chiron and Annabeth stood at the top near Thalia's pine.

Dean watched as the last bit of Castiek's wings became invisible again. All the grace had returned to him.  
Sam was waving to Annabeth. "Iris-message us once you both have a break from school. We'll come visit!"

Annabeth smiled as Percy held her hand, his other digging something from his pocket. He tossed a small bag down to Sam. "Aside the shirts, another little token to let you know despite your short stay, you're officially campers here. Dad sent them this morning."

They had been sitting in the bottom of his fountain in his cabin. Tyson had called him over to it.

"Daddy sent gifts, Percy!"

There had been a note rolled up in a glass bottle that Percy had to break to get out.

Perseus _,  
We all know about the Winchesters. At first it was a big deal that non-Greeks were in the camp. After they payed their respects to us, we came to a decision to talk to their God. He had explained his children would be gone soon and we needn't worry about them ever again. Yet Tyson has told me they were already family and family should always feel welcomed. Don't tell your uncle.  
_  
There had been a trident symbol at the bottom. __  
  
In the bag had been two necklaces, just like Percy and Annabeth's. It had one bead, perfectly painted pictures of two wings and a halo. Then next to it, small chips of celestial bronze, and then each had a sand dollar. Percy knew his father had blessed it. He could feel the energy. This could probably allow them short trips into the camp.

But this package also let Percy know Poseidon knew more than he was letting on. There were only two necklaces, and there were three non-Greeks leaving the camp. Poseidon knew Castiel couldn't take these trinkets home somehow, which made Percy bet that his dad had talked to God on a more personal level.

The idea made his head hurt. No wonder Poseidon didn't want Zeus to know.

"I can go back now." Castiel said, his tone low.

"Just one more day." Dean whispered so even Sam couldn't hear him.

Cas didn't shake his head, but he leveled his eyes with Dean's. "If I give you one more day, I will not go back and you know it."

Dean gave a sad smile. "I know. I couldn't do what you have to."

Castiel's lips pressed into a hard line, knowing Dean was referring to him leaving. "I cannot either. When I fully got my grace back, I asked my father to take me home, because I did not have the strength nor the courage."

Dean knew he wasn't talking about no strength to zap home or no courage to see the faces of his brothers and sisters and father he rebelled against. He had neither to leave Dean.

Dean looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet and squaring his shoulder. He swallowed once. Then twice. Then took a few deep breaths in and out. He clenched and unclenched his jaw before locking eyes with Castiel again.

"When?" He barely got out.

"Soon, Dean."

"And Jimmy?"

"Father will take him home."

"Okay..."

Sam walked forwards and sided next to his brother. He slipped the necklace over Dean's head,letting it rest against the amulet he had given to his older brother. He had been told by Percy, who seemed the only one to be able to get it out, about Castiel not being able to come back to Earth. He had of course taken it better than Dean, being more reassured that Castiel would at least be safe and at home. It wasn't the end, just the next chapter in forever.  
Sam opened his mouth to say goodbye, but Castiel cut him off.

"Take care of him Sam." Castiel said with more emotion in his voice than it ever held. It might have been just barely a hint, but Sam got it.

Annabeth had been the one to talk to Sam about why he had to get taken away by Tyson. How his older brother and an Angle of the Lord were in love. How that when Castiel left, Dean was going to be the farthest thing from okay. Sam knew it wasn't the time to judge his brother on his sexuality. It wasn't time to harp on the past. It wasn't time to pick fights.

"Thank you for everything, Cas." Sam said, and reach forward and gave him a quick hug.

Sam yanked his arms back when Castiel began to gently glow, his body thrumming lightly. Sam pulled back and Dean stepped forward grabbing on to the  
lapels of his coat.

" _Not yet_." He tried to say, but only formed the words on his lips.

Castiel leaned forward and Dean let their foreheads connect together. Dean's knuckles were turning white.

"Cas, I-"

The glowing was slowly becoming more intense with each passing moment, causing Castiel to have his wings reform behind him.

"It isn't goodbye." He said gently, though the humming coming from his body was getting louder.

"I can't."

Dean knew no one could hear what they were saying to each other, which made it seem easier to get his words out. Yet Castiel reached his hand up and slid Dean's eyes shut with a gentle touch. Sam turned away, placing a precautionary hand over his eyes. Chiron turned Percy and Annabeth around, his hands protectively over their eyes as a shield.

"Remember, angels are watching over you..." Castiel whispered.

Dean felt Castiel lift his hands off his coat and then hold them with his own. Slowly but surely Castiel's hands were being pulled away. Dean wasn't sure if he was being pulled backward or if Castiel was being pulled upward or both. He gripped tighter.

Then a blinding light tried to seep through his eyes and his body grew warm. The humming was growing louder in volume, making Dean's body feel like it was  
vibrating. He felt Castiel's hands tighten on his and he tried to pull him back selfishly.

Then, without warning, it all stopped.

There was no more warmth. No more light trying to leak through his clamped shut eyes. The air was no longer thrumming. Castiel's hands were gone.  
Dean opened his eyes slowly, meeting the clear blue summer day in New York.

His arms were outstretched towards the sky yet not above his head, his fingers extended like they were longing to touch the sky.  
Slowly, like snowflakes floating through the gentle breeze, black feathers rocked back and forth through the air. They trickled from somewhere above Dean where his arms where directed. Little by little they landed at his feet, and inch by inch he lowered his hands. Yet as heavy as they felt, they were completely empty.


	5. Epilogue: Return to Sender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a character death in this chapter, and it takes a heavy tone for a brief moment.

Percy sent his oldest son back out of the room, making him check on all three siblings. They were doing their best to remain calm and somber, but they hadn't done a lick of training this past week. Their energy had no release on top of the sad feeling that weighted everyone down. Annabeth was just at the doorway that connected the bedroom to the hallway and handed her son a stack of books. She was talking to him in hushed tones, looking up at her son who shared her wise eyes. She reached up and squeezed his shoulder, turning back and walked into the room.

Her blonde hair was now streaked with gray, bringing out her gray eyes to a startling degree. She had lines around her mouth from smiling, in between her eyebrows from the years scrunched up thinking. The bags under her eyes never faded from all those sleepless nights for everything ranging from a sick child to the roman and Greek gods screwing with them. She still had a pursed look to her lips she claimed she got from the years of being ticked off at Hera.

She sided up to her husband and without looking he slid his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. His hair was now peppered. He had filled his body out as the years grew longer and the training grew longer. His skin was tan from all the time he spent out at the beach, where their family home rested, just next to Camp Half Blood. He had crinkle lines at the corners of his eyes, and the same laugh lines around his mouth.

They both still wore worn out jeans. Annabeth usually had on sneakers while Percy was typically barefoot unless they had to go somewhere. She had her dagger strapped to her hip, her Yankees cap now given to her only daughter as a gift when she went to camp. They still had their camp shirts on, now teaching and helping run things there.

They stood together at the end of a bed. Percy squeezed Annabeth's shoulder with a gentle squeeze of his hand. She reached up and covered his hand with her own and held tightly. He was struggling and she was his pillar of strength. No one could hold him up and together like Annabeth could. If it weren't for her, when his mother had passed away just last year, he would have followed her.

Sam sat at one side of the bed, holding his brother's hand.

His hairline had receded some, his hair gone completely white. No doubt the stress of being a hunter had chased the color away. His forehead was creased with lines and some wrinkles tainted his face. He still had the same puppy eyes, but now had a slight slouch to him.

"You can wait a few more damn minutes, Dean." Sam bit. "You'll see him soon but I'm not ready to follow you just yet."

Dean smiled weakly at his brother. He was thin and looked brittle. His usually tanned skin was pale and chalky. His eyes were a bit sunken in. Most of his hair was gone.

"You think he's got Baby up there?" Dean said, his voice cracked and wispy.

Sam had to lean in to hear, titling his head to the side. He smiled gently. "Definitely."

"And pie." Dean said wistfully.

Sam laughed, his eyes tearing slightly. "Don't wait for me, okay?"

Dean glared at him. "You better be here...another...fifty years, Sammy."

"No." He said bluntly. "I'm just saying, don't waste all your time looking out for me. I mean it."

Dean lifted his hand just barely and gently waved him off. "Most of the time only. Good? I'll bring pie."

"Tell him I said hi. And he needs to come visit." Sam sounded suddenly young again with excitement. "I've missed him. I'll get him a burger. Once you get wings you can come visit, too. Just make sure you get a good vessel. Not like that man-lady thing Raphael had."

"Oh, so...I'm not invited...to the tea party? I have...to come for the clean...up?"

Sam gave a bit of a pained smile. It was getting harder for Dean to breathe.

"I love you Dean." Sam said, grabbing Dean's hand again and giving it a squeeze.

"Love you, Sammy." Dean smiled. "I'll see you soon."

Percy and Annabeth came to stand behind Sam. They rested their hands on his shoulders, yet still hugging each other.

Their eyes rested on Dean's other hand, gently resting against his favorite flannel blanket that covered him. His fingers gently spun the single black feather. Back and forth, as if he were in deep thought. Dean sighed gently and shut his eyes. He continued to spin the feather and hold Sammy's hand. The spinning began to slow with Dean's breathing. His grip began to loosen. The three of them refused to move.

Chiron, who had been coming and going in his wheelchair, called Dean's time of death thirty-three minutes later.

Sam wiped his eyes and stood, Percy and Annabeth walked him out of the room.

Dean was burned at Camp Half Blood. It was the best memory he ever had, he had said. He was happy, Castiel was happy and Sammy was happy.  
Dean took a deep gasping breath, his eyes flying open.

He felt a hand on his cheek and his heart fluttered in his chest at the touch. He took a deep breath, and it smelled like Castiel again. Like earth, burgers and a little like a laundromat. Dean took another deep breath, pulling his hands up and running through Castiel's already tousled hair. It still felt windswept and soft.

"I thought you were going to look different." Dean breathed. He felt Castiel's forehead against his, he felt the bed dip knowing he had sat down. Why was he in a bed?

Castiel's voice was just as he remembered it. Gruff and raw, deep and demanding. It made a warm feeling spread throughout his chest.

"This is your heaven. For now, I appear as you remember me. In the last place you remember being. It will change."

Dean laughed as his fingers wrapped around the backwards tie. "Like I'll finally be able to see this Chrysler building you bragged about?"

"Dean it is the size, not the shape or perhaps look. I didn't mean to have these confused-"

Dean pulled on the tie, yanking Castiel down just a bit so he could finally connect their lips. Dean relented and barely pulled back. He took one hand and ran his fingertips against Castiel's stubble. Tracing his fingers under his eyes so he could stare at the color that never faded from his mind. Went over the curve of his lips, the shape of his nose, and smoothed out the wrinkle he always managed to create by bunching his eyebrows together.

"It felt like forever." Dean whispered. "Forty years felt like an eternity. And cancer was horrible."

Castiel relished a little at the feel of Dean's lips on his forehead; the pressure and the feel. He remembered when his father called upon all of his children and showed him his newest creation – man. They watched them grow and evolve. The hardships and the victories. The pain and the joy. He remembered his father saying to him, where no one could here.

"Someday Castiel, my creation will need you."

"How will I know, father?" He had asked.

God had smiled and had told him simply. "You will feel it. This will be what you were  _made_  for. The time before it will have been pointless after you reach this point. The time that will then lay before you will be infinite. It will make sense the moment it finally all comes together."

Dean connected their lips again, his fingertips ghosting over the black wings that he could see. Dean slipped something into Castiel's hand and then angle looked down, giving Dean the opportunity to poke his halo to see what it felt like.

Castiel looked at one of his angel wings. He shut his eyes and watched Dean's world fly by, his emotions flood him from the past forty years he had carried it. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's temple as the Winchester felt the air around his head, searching for a halo. Dean smiled at him.

"I've waited so long to say this again, Castiel." Dean said, as they stood from the bed. "I love you."

Castiel's features softened, and he let the angel feather flutter to rest on the bed. "I have waited an eternity for this moment. I love you, too, Dean."

Dean smiled, lacing their fingers together as they walked. "By the way, where's the pie Cas?"

Castiel's free hand suddenly held a pie. He handed it over with a fork already dug in. Dean made a happy noise in his throat.

He looked at Cas, his eyes shining with joy. "Now let's go sit on the edge of heaven and prank Sammy."

All Cas could do was smile lightly, watching as Dean stuffed his face and talk through mouthful of unnecessary food.

Every second, he thought. Every second was worth waiting.


End file.
